Gaming Wrestling Federation
by bobmanv2.0
Summary: What happens when video game characters and wrestling cross paths, with DJ professor K running the show? read and find out.


A/N:I know there are alot of video game/wrestling crossovers. This is just my attempt at one.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

GWF (Gaming wrestling federation)

Title holders:

GWF World champion: Sora (1)

GWF Intercontinental champion: Combo (1)

GWF Hardcore champion: Master Chief (1)

GWF United States Champion: Vector (1)

GWF Television champion: Espio (1)

GWF Women's Champion: Samus (1)

GWF Tag Team Champions: Riku (1) and Roxas (1)

Pyro display goes off, signaling the beginning of the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to GWF. We are just 72 hours removed from our first ever pay-per-view, Emergence, and what an event it was. I'm J.B and I'm with my partner, the voice of GCW, Paul, and we are live tonight from the Angel dome here on Angel Island"

"I totally agree with you, J.B," Paul replies as JSR music begins to play "and we're gonna kick things off with our G.M"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the general manager of the GWF, DJ Professor K" Prof. K walks down the ramp with stagehands following him. Each stagehand was holding a package. The stagehands put the packages in the ring and went backstage. Prof. K took the ring announcers microphone.

"Yo yo yo y'all, what's up?" The crowd cheers and Prof. K picks up a package.

"Emergence was a great PPV. There was a lot of history written, and our first champions were crowned. So let me introduce them to you. First, she is the GWF women's champion, Samus Aran" Samus' music plays as she heads to the ring. Prof. K hands the package to Samus and she opens it. She pulls out a belt that looks like the WWE Women's championship except, instead on WWE, it had GWF on it.

"Now I'd like to introduce the GWF United States champion, Vector, and the GWF television champion, Espio" Prof. K says as Team Chaotix's music plays. Vector, Espio, and Charmy come to the ring. Charmy stands outside the ring. Vector takes the package that Prof. K hands him. He pulls out a belt that looks like the WWE United States championship except, instead of WWE, it has GWF on it. Espio takes his package and pulls out a belt that looks like the ECW television championship except, instead of ECW, it has GWF on it.

"Now allow me to introduce the GWF hardcore champion Master Chief" Master Chief's music plays and Chief, along with Sergeant Johnson, come down to the ring. Johnson takes a place at ringside as Chief takes his package from Prof. K. He pulls out a belt that looks like the WWE hardcore championship except it has GWF on it.

"Now I'd like to introduce the GWF intercontinental champion, Combo" GG's music plays and Combo heads to the ring, boom box over his shoulder. He enters the ring, places his boom box in the corner and takes his package. The belt he takes out looks like the WWE Intercontinental championship except it had GWF on it.

"Now, the GWF tag team champions, Riku and Roxas" Kingdom Hearts music plays as Riku and Roxas make their way to the ring. They each take a package and pull out the belts which look like the WCW tag team championship belts except the have GWF on them.

"Now, the first ever GWF world champion, Sora" Destiny Island music plays as Sora makes his way to the ring, accompanied by Kairi and a chorus of boos from the crowd. Sora takes his package, while Kairi stands at ringside. Sora's belt looks like the ECW world championship except it has GWF on it. Prof K. shakes the champion's hands and heads backstage. Sora picks up the microphone that Prof. K set down and begins to speak.

"Now I think that I speak for all the other champions when I say that we are the GWF's elite group. Being the fighting champion that I am, I'm willing to put my GWF world title on the line at Backlash against anyone." New music plays and Plusel and Minun walk out. Plusel has a microphone and speaks

"Sorry to spoil your moment Sora, but we have a message for the tag team champs. Next week, you two will face Minun and I in our debut match, and if we win, we get a GWF tag team title shot at Backlash." P & M head backstage as Link's music plays and Link comes out.

"Link was one of the two men that Sora beat at emergence." Paul said as Link spoke.

"Sora I bet you think that you're hot stuff, don't ya? Well allow me to show you something" A replay of the triple threat GWF world title match from Emergence was shown. The closing moments were shown from such an angle that everyone could see Link's feet on the ropes. "See," Link continued "you never really won that match, and I want a GWF title shot" When Link was finished, Sonic's music plays and Sonic and Knuckles make their way out. Sonic took Link's microphone and spoke.

"Me, Knuckles and a few others want to throw our "hats into the ring" for this challenge." After sonic finished, Team Shadow's music plays and Shadow comes out. Then Banjo's music starts and Banjo comes out. Finally GG's music plays and Corn comes down to the ring.

"All of you want a shot at the GWF world title?" Sora said "Fine, but you must qualify for a spot. Tonight you six will face six of our champions in matches. The match will be determined by who among you wins your matches." Everyone heads backstage and a Promo plays on the titantron.

It shows a man sitting with his back to the camera. The camera slowly zooms in on the figure until a mirror is seen. The reflection in the mirror shows a man with a gray half-mask on. On the bottom of the screen is written "Kano comes at backlash."

"Backlash will be GWF's next PPV and already we've got a great match in the works" J.B said

"That's right, and here's the first of our qualifying matches featuring Knuckles" Paul says

1)Non-title single match

Knuckles vs. ???

Knuckle's music plays

"The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring first, hailing from Angel Island, Knuckles the echidna." The crowd gives a hung pop for the hometown hero. "Knuckles clearly favored in this match" Paul says.

GG's music plays

"and his opponent, Hailing from Tokyo, Japan, representing the GG's, he is the GWF Intercontinental champion, Combo"

Both men met in the middle of the ring and started trading punches. Knuckles takes advantage when he catches one of Combo's punches and looks to end the match early by placing Combo in the Knuckle Lock (Crippler Crossface). Combo powers out, picks Knuckles up and whips him against the ropes. When Knuckles came back, Combo hit him with a big boot. Combo then tries for a half boston crab, but Knuckles is able to get out of the hold and back to his feet, only to receive a clothesline from Combo.

Combo then unloads with punches to Knuckle's head. Combo picked Knuckles up, placed him on his shoulder and hit a running power slam. Combo then went to relock in the boston crab, but changed his position so that he had a STF locked in. Knuckles, eventually, got to the ropes and the ref forced Combo to break the hold. Combo released the hold and drove his elbow into Knuckle's lower back.

Combo picked Knuckles up and set up for the Beat Boxer Slam (Dominator/Farrooq's version). Knuckles was able to slip out behind Combo, and gave him a backcracker. Knuckles got up on the top rope and waited for Combo to get up. When he did, Knuckles came off the top rope and hit the Knuckle Strike (Diving Spear). Knuckles locked in the Knuckle Lock, and Combo tried to fight it, but after about a minute and a half, Combo had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner, Knuckles the echidna" Knuckles poses in the corner, receiving a huge ovation from the audience

"Well there is no room for debate in who won that match" J.B. said

"No joke. Now we're going to send it back to Alex" Paul says as the camera cuts backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, the GWF tag team champions, Riku and Roxas. Now, I've just been informed by GWF general manager Prof. K that you two will face two of the six challengers in a tag team match, But what I really want to know is your reaction to the challenge laid out by P&M" Riku takes Alex's microphone and speaks.

"First off, P&M don't worry us. We are GWF's first tag champs, they are a new team here in the GWF. We'll have no problem with them." Roxas took the mic from Riku and continued.

"Secondly, since Knuckles already had his qualifying match, and Sonic and Knuckles are the only two who have formally teamed up, we feel confident that after our match, Sora will have two less challengers to worry about"

2) Non-title Hardcore Match

Shadow w/ Rouge vs. ???

Shadow's music plays

"The following non-title hardcore contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, to be accompanied to the ring by Rouge the Bat, representing Team Shadow, Hailing from the Space Colony ARC, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Halo music begins playing

"And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by sergeant Johnson hailing from the pillar of autumn, he is the GWF hardcore champion, Master Chief"

The match bell rings and chief immediately charges at shadow, flattening him with a clothesline. When shadow got up, and every couple of times after that, shadow would get up only to receive a clothesline. Chief then whipped shadow hard into a corner, causing shadow to stumble out of the corner. Chief ran against the ropes away from shadow and was looking to hit the Spartan Striker (Clothesline from Hell). Shadow countered by ducking under Chief's arm, then bounced off the same ropes Chief had and hit him with a Shadow Strike (Running chop block).

Shadow then picked Chief up and hit him with the Chaos driver (Impailer DDT). Shadow then pinned Chief, who kicked out at two. Shadow couldn't believe it and told Rouge to bring a chair into the ring. She took out Johnson with a low blow before sliding the chair into the ring. Shadow hit Chief in the head with two skull-shattering shots. Shadow then hit Chief with a Chaos driver onto the steel chair. He then pinned him for the three.

"Here is your winner, Shadow the Hedgehog."

A promo showed on the Titantron, showing Link getting screwed out of the GWF world title. The promo ended with link saying that he would win a shot at the GWF world title.

3) Non-title Tag team match

Riku & Roxas vs.??? & ???

Kingdom Hearts Theme music plays

"The following non-title tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, they are the GWF tag team champions, Riku and Roxas"

Sonic's music plays, receiving a pop from the crowd

"And their opponents. Introducing first, hailing from Station Square. Sonic the hedgehog."

Banjo Kazooie music plays

"And his partner, to be accompanied to the ring by Kazooie, Banjo."

When it was decided that Banjo would start the match, neither Riku nor Roxas was too keen about fighting the power house. It was only when Banjo forced Roxas into the ring that the match began. Banjo picked Roxas up and gave him a running power slam. Banjo the locked in an interesting submission hold, which was a combination of an arm bar and a Boston crab. Riku entered the ring to try and force banjo to break the hold, but was cut off by a Sonic Kick (sweet chin music) from sonic.

Sonic told Banjo something and he nodded. Banjo let go of the submission hold and picked up Roxas, while Sonic was picking up Riku. Sonic and Banjo both set up for their finishing maneuvers. Sonic hit the Sonic Drive (Rock Bottom) on Riku while, at the same time, Banjo hit the Banjo Bomb (Jackknife Powerbomb) on Roxas. They both pinned them at the same time and the ref counted them both out.

"Here are your winners, Sonic the Hedgehog and Banjo."

"Sonic and Banjo putting their differences aside in order to qualify for the GWF world title match" J.B says as Banjo and Sonic shake hands.

Paul speaks "Coming up next is the first title defense of GWF weekly programming. Samus Aran will defend her title against the No. 1 contender, Kairi, who won this right by beating Princess Peach at Emergence."

4) GWF women's championship/singles match

Samus Aran vs. Kairi

Samus' music plays

"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the GWF women's Championship. Introducing first, she is the GWF women's champion, Samus Aran"

Destiny Island music plays.

"And her opponent and challenger, hailing from the destiny island, Kairi"

As soon as the bell rang, Kairi hit Samus with a running dropkick. Kairi knew that she would have to keep Samus off her feet so she couldn't use her power advantage. Samus slowly got to her feet and Kairi gave her a running bulldog from behind. Kairi kicked Samus a few times in the gut before picking her up. Kairi gave Samus an X-factor and pinned her.

Samus kicked out at two and Kairi looked mad. Kairi went outside of the ring and grabbed the timekeeper's chair. She tried to get back into the ring with the chair, but the ref stopped her. While the ref had his back turned, Sora ran down the ramp, slid into the ring and hit Samus with the Destiny Island Wave (RKO/Cutter). Seeing that the damage had been done, Kairi dropped the chair and pinned Samus for the three.

"Here is your winner and the new GWF women's champion, Kairi"

Sora, who had been hiding near the apron after attacking Samus, entered the ring and celebrated with Kairi. The both of them held their title belts in the air.

"What a cheap victory picked up by Kairi. Sora should be ashamed of himself for attacking a woman like that." J.B. said

"Well, we'll see what effect this has on the former women's champion next week." Paul replies. "Now we're gonna send it back to Alex, who has Sonic and Banjo with him."

"Thanks Paul, Banjo, Sonic, the question on everyone's mind is why did you two team up here tonight if you knew that, at Backlash, you would be opponents?" Sonic walked away so that no one would see him laughing. Banjo looked at Alex as though Alex was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Alex, what you and everyone else needs to realize it that me and Sonic needed to team up, otherwise neither one of us would be in contention for the GWF world championship." Banjo walked away and Sonic soon followed.

"Well that was interesting" J.B said "Now to another qualifying match, this one featuring Corn of the GG's"

5)Single Match/Non-title

Corn vs. ???

GG's Music plays

"The following non title contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the GG's, Hailing for Tokyo, Japan, Corn"

Team Chaotix's music plays.

"And his opponent, representing Team Chaotix, He is the GWF United States champion, Vector."

Vector got to the bottom of the entrance ramp and Prof K. appeared on the Titantron. "Hold up, y'all. I just got done meeting with the no. 1 contender for Espio's Television title and I've decided to make this a tag team match. Corn and Diddy Kong will be taking on Vector and Espio. Now for the stipulations, If Diddy and Corn win, Diddy becomes the T.V. champion and Corn qualifies for the GWF world title. However, if Team Chaotix wins, Espio remains T.V champion and Corn doesn't qualify." Diddy's music plays as Diddy Kong makes his way to the ring. Corn, so focused on Vector, didn't see Espio come through the crowd, wielding a lead pipe. Espio hit Corn in the back of the head with the pipe, knocking him out. Diddy tried to help Corn, but got a gator bomb (Powerbomb) from Vector for his troubles. Espio then positioned Corn on his knees and hit a Ninja Kick (Shining Wizard). Espio then pinned Corn for the three.

"Here are your winners Vector and still the GWF T.V. champion, Espio"

"Well that match could have been better." J.B. said as Vector and Espio walk to the back.

"That's true, but it also shows how well Team Chaotix can work together to achieve a common goal." Paul replies. The camera goes to the back and shows Link and Zelda walking to the ring. "Well coming up next is a rematch of sorts from Emergence. The GWF world champion faces of against the man he beat, or in the words of the challenger "screwed", for the title."

Main Event) Singles match/ Non title

Sora w/Kairi vs. Link w/Zelda

Destiny Island music plays

"The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, to be accompanied to the ring by the GWF women's champion Kairi, hailing from Destiny Island, he is the GWF world champion, Sora"

Link's music plays to a huge pop from the crowd

"And his opponent, to be accompanied to the ring by Zelda, hailing from the land of Hyrule, Link"

Link and Sora tie-up as the match starts. Link backs Sora into a corner and the ref calls for a break. Link breaks cleanly, but gets a thumb to the eye from Sora. Link backs up and Sora charges forward, hitting Link with a spear. Sora then punches Link in the head until the ref forces him off.

Sora let Link get up, before taking him down again with a dropkick. Sora then moved Link into a sitting position and applied a sleeper hold. Behind the ref's back, Sora grabbed the ropes for extra leverage. Zelda, seeing this, forced Sora's hand off the ropes. Kairi then went over and slapped Zelda. The two women continued to fight, until Riku and Roxas came out and pulled Zelda off of Kairi.

Sheik and Gannondorf ran down shortly after Riku and Roxas and the four started brawling. Kairi and Zelda also fought, and the ref tried to get them to stop. While the ref was detained, Sora released the hold and looked to hit the Destiny Island Wave. Link, however, caught him and hit him with his ZDT finisher (fisherman's hook brain buster). Link then locked Sora in the Triforce of pain (camel clutch).

Sora, who couldn't see the ref due to that he couldn't open his eyes, thought the ref was still busy so he tapped. The ref, however, was in excellent position to see Sora tap.

"Here is your winner, Link"

Riku, Kairi, and Roxas helped Sora out of the ring and were heading up the ramp, when Prof. K came on the titantron. "Well due to the stipulations you layed down earlier, the GWF World title will be defended in a 6-pack challenge at Backlash. Now I have a few announcements concerning next week. First off, if anyone purposely interferes in the Riku & Roxas/Pulsel & Minun for Riku and Roxas, then they will be stripped of their tag team titles. Secondly, all participants in the 6-pack challenge will be in action next week. Sonic and Amy will face Sora and Kairi, Link and Zelda, and Shadow and Rouge in a four corners tag team match. Knuckles will also take on Banjo." Sora looked at the titantron, anger showing all over his face.

"A huge announcement and some huge matches set for next week." Paul said as they went off the air.

Next week preview

Riku and roxas vs. P&M

Sora & Kairi vs. Link & Zelda vs. Sonic & Amy vs. Shadow & Rouge

Banjo vs. Knuckles

Comfirmed Backlash match

GWF World title/6-pack challenge: Sora(c) vs. Sonic vs. Shadow vs. Banjo vs. Knuckles vs. Link


End file.
